Behind the velvet
by Manya
Summary: Hinter dem Vorhang sind all jene gefangen, die qualvoll aus dem Leben gerissen wurden. Innerhalb eines Jahres können sie befreit werden, wenn man die Prüfungen der Zwischenwelt besteht. Harry Potter und seine zwei Begleiter haben genau das im Sinn. Slash!


Mal ne ältere Story von mir...

Please enjoy!!

**Behind the velvet **

Das Zwitschern einer Blaumeise weckte ihn aus seiner Starre. Müde fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die geröteten Augen, blickte hinaus. Der Morgen begann bereits anzubrechen. Überall um ihn herum schien das Leben zu erwachen. Die ersten Vögel stimmten ein Lied an und eine kleine Feldmaus huschte über die penibel gestaltete Veranda. Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und gähnte ausgiebig. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen. Eine Nacht von zahlreichen, die er bereits schlaflos verbracht hatte. Mühsam reckte er seine Glieder, versuchte die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, die wie schon so oft Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch sein schwarzes Haar, bevor er sich umdrehte und langsam von der Fensterbank hinabstieg. Er verkniff sich ein Aufstöhnen, als seine steif gewordenen Glieder schmerzten und stützte sich schwer an der Wand ab, um nicht sofort wieder umzufallen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen setze er ein Bein vor das Andere und wankte nun mehr alsdass er ging auf seinen alten Koffer zu.

Mit einem hörbaren Seufzen ließ er sich vor eben jenem nieder und begann vorsichtig die Schlösser zu öffnen. Mit einem lauten Quietscher sprang sein Koffer schließlich auf. Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen und sein ängstlicher Blick streifte seine Zimmertür, als erwartete er, dass der Tod

persönlich alsbald in ihr erscheinen würde.

Doch die schwere Eichentür blieb geschlossen und so wandte der Junge sich wieder seinem Koffer zu. Seine Finger zitterten kurz, bevor er sie langsam auf ein schillerndes Stück Stoff sinken ließ, welches ganz oben in seinem Koffer lag. Behutsam und fast schon ehrfurchtsvoll zog er dieses kurz darauf hervor, wiegte es wie ein kleines Kind in seinen Armen.

Eigentlich hätte er den Koffer gar nicht haben sollen. Sein Onkel hatte ihn gleich zu Beginn der Ferien unter lautem Gezeter in einen Schrank unter der Treppe geworfen. Dort war er auch bis vor ein paar Stunden geblieben. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte melancholisch. In einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion hatte er sich aus seinen Zimmer hinaus und die Treppe hinunter geschlichen. Hatte seinen alten Koffer aus dessen Verlies herausgeholt und auf leisen Sohlen hinauf auf sein Zimmer gebracht. Nun lag er vor ihm. Die grünen Augen trübten sich, während die Finger immer wieder und wieder durch den schillernden Stoff fuhren. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er nicht finden können, sein Onkel musste ihn woanders aufbewahren. Aber dies spielte nun auch keine Rolle mehr.

Entschlossen bohrten sich die Finger in den kühlen Stoff. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, wollte diesem Haus und seinen Bewohnern nun für immer den Rücken kehren. Zuviel hatte er schon verloren, zuviel erdulden müssen. Er wollte nicht weiter in diesem Haus wohnen, nicht weiter Tag ein, Tag aus zu hören bekommen, was für ein Nichts er doch wäre. Was für eine Last. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen, perlte seine Wange hinunter. Last. Ja. Eine Last war er schon immer gewesen, eine Last, die zum Tode führte. Verbitterung zeichnete sich auf dem jungen Gesicht ab, Verbitterung und Wut. Er wollte nicht mehr, konnte einfach nicht mehr so weitermachen wie bisher. Erst vor wenigen Tagen war sein Pate verschwunden, vermutlich gestorben in den Kellergewölben des Ministeriums der Magie. Durch seine Schuld. Mit diesem Wissen würde er wohl für den Rest seines Lebens auskommen müssen. Er war Schuld am Tode zweier Menschen. Womöglich sogar noch an mehreren Morden, wusste er denn, wieviele Menschen Voldemort schon hatte umbringen lassen, nur weil er ihn, Harry, nicht hatte töten können?

Nein, er durfte nun nicht daran denken. Durfte nicht an Sirius und Cedric denken, die aus seiner Unachtsamkeit heraus gestorben waren. Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf, seine Augen glitzerten fast wahnsinnig, als er sein Augenmerk auf seinen Koffer richtete. Kleidung. Er brauchte Kleidung, musste sich anziehen, bevor er endlich von hier würde verschwinden können. Gewaltsam riss er sich seine Schlafsachen vom Leib, zog sich seine Schuluniform an. Dies würde erstmal reichen müssen, bis er sich neue Kleider würde besorgen können. Wohin genau seine Reise gehen sollte, wusste er noch nicht. Hauptsache weg.

Leise öffnete er die Tür, spähte in den Flur hinab. Kein Mucks drang an sein Ohr und so öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür noch etwas weiter, schlüpfte hindurch. Seinen Tarnmantel hatte er sicherheitshalber um sich gelegt, sollte er wider erwarten doch einem seiner Verwandten um diese Uhrzeit begegnen. Lautlos schlich er sich den Flur entlang, passierte mit angehaltenem Atem die Zimmertür seines Cousins. Ein leises Schnarchen drang durch die geschlossene Tür und einen Moment lang erschien ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Er würde seinen Cousin bestimmt nicht vermissen, erst Recht nicht dessen Schlafgeräusche, die man oftmals bis zu ihm ins Zimmer hatte hören können. Auch sein Cousin würde ihn nicht vermissen. Würde eher froh darüber sein, endlich wieder sein zweites Zimmer zurückzubekommen. Ein Knarzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen sah er, wie sich die Zimmertür seines Onkels langsam öffnete. Kurz überlegte er fieberhaft, ob er nicht einfach schnell umdrehen und in sein Zimmer zurückstürmen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder ganz schnell, als er den Kopf seiner Tante aus dem Zimmer lugen sah. Sein Körper erstarrte, als der Blick seiner Tante den seinen traf, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ja den Tarnmantel über sich gelegt hatte. Da glitt der Blick seiner Tante auch schon weiter.

Kurz darauf stand ihr ganzer Körper auf dem Flur, eingehüllt in einem blauen Morgenmantel. Mit großen Augen blickte der Junge auf die Haare der Frau, die sonst immer in einer ordentlichen Frisur zusammengesteckt an ihrem Kopf klebten, nun aber lockig über ihre Schultern fielen. Mit einem Mal wurde dem Jungen klar, dass er seine Tante noch nie unfrisiert gesehen hatte und mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass es sie fast schon menschlich machte. Ein überraschter Keucher entfloh ihm und sofort sauste das Gesicht seiner Tante in seine Richtung. „Ist da wer?", fragte sie leise und ihre Augen blickten forschend in seine Richtung. Ein dicker Klos entstand in seinem Hals und beinahe hätte er zu zittern begonnen. Wenn seine Tante ihn nun erwischen würde, wäre alles aus. Sie würde ihn zurück in sein Zimmer schleifen, ihn einschließen und erst zu Ende der Ferien wieder hinauslassen. Oder noch schlimmer, ihn wieder in den Schrank unter der Treppe sperren.

Doch schon sah er voller Erleichterung, wie die Frau verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte und sich fahrig durch ihr unfrisiertes Haar fuhr. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, zog seine Tante ihren Bademantel enger um den kargen Leib und bewegte sich schließlich auf ihn zu. Ängstlich wich er einige Schritte zurück, betete, dass seine Tante nicht nach ihm sehen gehen würde und hätte fast erleichtert aufgeschrieen, als sie kurz vor ihm anhielt und die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete. Mit pochendem Herzen wischte er sich einen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Verblüffend, welche Angst ihm eine so schwache Person wie seine Tante einjagen konnte. Er schluckte den Klos in seinem Hals herunter und pirschte sich langsam in Richtung Treppe vor. Immer wieder hielt er inne, aus Angst, zu laut gewesen zu sein und seine Tante zu alamieren, die scheinbar nur auf Toilette gemusst hatte. Mit einem befreiendem Lächeln setzte er schließlich den Fuß auf die erste Stufe. Er hatte es schon fast geschafft. Ein lauter Schrei ließ ihn urplötzlich zusammenfahren und dann ging alles sehr schnell. Mit einem berstendem Geräusch flog die Haustüre über den Hausflur und prallte gegen die Treppe. Männer stürmten hinein.

Schwarzgekleidete Männer mit weißen Masken. Panik machte sich in dem Schwarzhaarigen breit. Todesser. Todesser im Haus seiner Verwandten. Wie in Trance bemerkte er, wie auf einmal die Zimmertür seines Onkels aufflog und dieser mit hochrotem Gesicht auf dem Flur erschien. „Was zum Teufel hat dies zu bedeuten?", wütete der Mann da auch schon, bevor er mit einem Schlag noch röter wurde. „Freaks", kreischte er und deutete mit seinen Wurstfingern auf die Todesser, „wer hat ihnen erlaubt in mein Haus einzudringen! Leute wie sie möchte ich hier nicht haben, schon gar nicht um diese Uhrzeit." Ein weißer Blitz traf ihn kurz darauf in die Brust und ließ ihn erstarren. Angsterfüllt wich der Junge zurück, wäre fast mit seinem Cousin kollidiert, der nun ebenfalls wütend aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt kam. Dudleys Gesicht wurde innerhalb von Sekunden kalkweiß, als er seinen erstarrten Vater sah, bevor auch er selbst von einem Stupor getroffen wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, wich weiter zurück. Verdammt, wenn er doch bloß seinen Zauberstab hätte. So konnte er nur hilflos dabei zusehen, wie die Todesser die Treppe hinaufstürmten. Er erschrak fürchterlich, als die Tür zu seiner rechten schließlich ebenfalls aufgerissen wurde und seine Tante daraus hervortrat.

Es war eher Reflex, als gut überlegt, als er seiner Verwandten schnell die Hand auf den schon aufgerissenen Mund presste und sie unter seinen Tarnumhang zog. Den erstickten Aufschrei seiner Tante und ihr kurzes Aufbegehren gegen seinen harten Griff, schienen die Todesser zu ihrem Glück nicht bemerkt zu haben, stürmten sie doch kurz darauf an ihnen vorbei. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachteten Harry und seine Tante nun, wie einer der Todesser mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes auch seine Zimmertür zum Zerbersten brachte und die verkleideten Männer kurz darauf in sein altes Zimmer stürmten. Doch es blieb nicht dabei, immer mehr Todesser kamen die Treppe hinauf und verteilten sich im Haus. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass noch keiner der Todesser sie im Vorbeigehen gestreift und somit ihre Tarnung hatte auffliegen lassen. Mit einem Mal spührte er, wie der Körper seiner Tante in seinen Armen erschlaffte und fragend folgte er ihrem Blick. Mit Entsetzen sah er, dass einer der Todesser seinen Onkel und seinen Cousin wohl gerade aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst hatte, denn die Beiden saßen nun zitternd an die Flurwand gelehnt da und blickten die Eindringlinge an. „Ruhe", ertönte es plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts und mit einem Mal hielten die Todesser in ihrem Tun inne.

Einer der Todesser löste sich aus dem Pulk und trat auf die beiden zitternden Menschen zu. Dudley quiekte entsetzt auf und versuchte sich hinter seinem Vater zu verstecken, der ebenfalls nun kalkweiß im Gesicht war. „Wo ist Harry Potter", fauchte der Todesser da auch schon und sein Onkel zuckte ängstlich zusammen. „In seinem Zimmer", quiekte der Mann, verstummte jedoch gleich darauf, als der Stiefel des Todessers schmerzhaft in seinem Magen landete. „Lüg mich nicht an!", schrie der Todesser auch gleich darauf und Harry sah mit Erschrecken, wie sich dessen Hand immer mehr um seinen Zauberstab klammerte. „Er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer, also, Muggle, wo ist er dann!" Vernon Dursley hielt sich keuchend seinen Magen und blickte voller Angst in die Augen seines Peinigers. „Was, das kann nicht sein!", begehrte er schließlich auf und für einen Moment wurde sein Gesicht wieder rot, „der Freak muss in seinem Zimmer sein!"

Harry konnte praktisch sehen, wie der Geduldsfaden des Todessers riss. „Crucio!", ertönte auch schon im nächsten Moment der grausame Fluch und Vernon Dursley begann sich mit einem Mal schreiend auf dem Boden zu winden. „Silencio" und die Schreie des Mannes verstummten.

Panisch blickte der Junge auf seinen Onkel, konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was gerade passierte. Todesser. Im Haus seiner Verwandten. Hieß es nicht immer, hier könne ihm rein gar nichts passieren! Hätte er nicht am vorangegangenen Abend den Entschluss zur Flucht gefasst, hätten ihn die Todesser im Schlaf überrascht und er wäre nun an der Stelle seines Onkels. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er auf seinen Onkel, dessen Gesicht noch immer von einem lautlosen Schrei verzogen war und im nächsten Moment erschlaffte. „Muggle, so furchtbar schwach!", erklang da auch schon die spöttische Stimme des Todessers und seine anwesenden Kumpane brachen in irres Gelächter aus.

Harrys Arme verkrampften sich. Seine Hand lag noch immer auf dem Mund seiner Tante und er spührte die Nässe, die ihre Tränen auf seiner Haut hinterließen. Ihre starren Augen blickten unverwandt auf ihren toten Mann, dessen Augen nun blicklos in den Höhlen lagen. Nur schwer konnte er seinen Blick von der Leiche und hin zu seinem Cousin wenden, der ohne einen Mucks zu sagen an der Wand lehnte und mit großen Augen auf seinen Vater blickte. Ein entsetztes Quieken verließ seinen Mund, als der Todesser nun auf Dudley zutrat. „Weißt du, wo sich Harry Potter aufhält!" Der jüngste Dursley antwortete nicht, schüttelte nur immer wieder hilflos seinen Kopf. „Sie scheinen es ehrlich nicht zu wissen", erklang plötzlich die Stimme eines Todessers, der genau neben Harry stand, „wahrscheinlich ist der Junge mit der Frau abgehauen!" Der Todesser, der zuvor schon Vernon gefoltert hatte, knurrte wütend. „Verdammt, er muss einen Tipp bekommen haben!" Die Maske wendete sich wieder Dudley zu. „Avada Kedavra."

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, bevor die Todesser von den beiden Leichen abließen und aus dem Haus verschwanden. Dennoch blieben Harry und seine Tante noch eine weitere halbe Stunde stumm unter dem Tarnmantel sitzen, bevor sich der Junge schließlich traute, sich zu bewegen. Ungelenkt stand er auf, ließ seine Tante los, die auch weiterhin starr auf den Boden sitzen blieb.

Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über das karge Gesicht, ansonsten schien sie zu keiner Regung fähig.

Auch Harry liefen die Tränen über das blasse Gesicht, seine sowieso schon roten Augen wurden noch röter. Auch wenn er weder seinen Onkel noch seinen Cousin gemocht hatte, so waren sie dennoch seine Familie gewesen. Seine Schritte waren ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen, als er langsam auf die beiden Toten zulief. Dudley hatte sich noch im Augenblick seines Todes ängstlich gegen die Wand gedrückt und die braunen, nun trüben Augen versetzten dem Gryffindor einen Stich ins Herz. Schwerfällig ließ er sich neben seinen Cousin fallen und streckte zögerlich die Hand aus. „Nicht!", die leise Stimme seiner Tante ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Hastig drehte er sich um, blickte in ihr bleiches Gesicht. Ihre Augen schienen durch ihn hindurchzusehen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war entrückt. Sie schien in einer Art Trance zu sein, als sie erneut zu ihm sprach. „Fass ihn nicht an." Der Junge seufzte leise, stand schwerfällig auf und lief langsam auf seine Tante zu. „Tante Petunia?" Die Frau zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. „Tante Petunia, hörst du mich?" Erneut zuckte nicht einmal ein Muskel im Gesicht der Muggle. Verdammt! Ergeben ließ sich der Junge wieder neben seine Tante sinken, starrte schweigend auf die gegenüber liegende Wand. Sie konnten nicht hierbleiben, was, wenn die Todesser später nocheinmal zurück kommen würden? Verbissen schüttelte der Junge seinen schwarzen Haarschopf, blickte zu seinen toten Verwandten. Sie mussten hier weg, aber vorher brauchte er unbedingt seinen Zauberstab. „Tante Petunia?" Der Junge wandte sich erneut an seine Angehörige. Keine Reaktion. „Verdammt, Tante Petunia, komm zu dir!" Grob fasste der Junge seine Tante an den Schultern und schüttelte sie, so dass ihr Kopf hin und her schlug. „Tante Petunia!"

Endlich schien wieder Leben in die Frau zu kommen. Verwirrt blinzelte sie, blickte sich dann orientierungslos um. „Was", keuchte sie, bevor ihr Blick auf ihren Mann und ihren Sohn fiel.

„Vernon! Dudley!" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang die Braunhaarige auf, rannte auf ihren Mann und ihren Sohn zu. „Vernon, nein, bitte nicht!" Tränen flossen erneut über das hagere Gesicht, als sie nach der Hand ihres toten Mannes griff. „Er ist so kalt", flüsterte sie leise, klammerte sich an die Hand des Toten. Harry biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen, bevor er ächzend aufstand und auf seine Tante zulief. „Tante Petunia", fragte er zaghaft und legte der weinenden Frau eine Hand auf die bebenden Schultern. „Tante Petunia, wir müssen hier fort!"

„Nein!", verzweifelt schluchzte die Braunhaarige auf, warf sich über die am Boden liegende Leiche, „ich gehe hier nicht fort! Nicht ohne meinen Vernon, nicht ohne meinen Dudley!"

Ein stechender Schmerz zog sich durch seine Brust als er seine sonst so kühle Tante so gebrochen auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Tante Petunia, wir können sie nicht mitnehmen", erklärte er leise, während seine Hand tröstend begann ihren Rücken zu streicheln. „Ohne Vernon gehe ich hier nicht fort!", kreischte die Frau erneut und ihre Hände krallten sich in den Hemdstoff des Mannes. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte seine Tante erschüttert an, schluckte trocken und versuchte dann vorsichtig die Braunhaarige von dem Toten hinunterzuziehen. Entgegen seiner Annahme wehrte sich die Frau noch nicht einmal, sondern ließ sich widerstandslos in die Arme ihres Neffen ziehen. Dieser war mehr als überfordert von der Situation, versuchte dennoch irgendwie die weinende Frau langsam zu beruhigen. „Tante Petunia, wir müssen das Haus verlassen, die Todesser könnten wiederkommen." „Todesser?", die Stimme der Frau glich mehr einem Piepsen, als sie ihren Neffen aus wässrigen Augen ansah. Der Junge schluckte hart, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. „Todesser. Die Männer in den schwarzen Kutten, die Diener Lord Voldemordts!"

Mit einem Ruck befreite sich die Frau aus seinen Armen und sprang auf. Geschockt wich der Junge zurück, als die Braunhaarige ihn wütend anfunkelte. „Todesser", zischte die Frau gefährlich, machte einen Schritt auf ihren Neffen zu, „Todesser! Freaks!" Ihre Augen loderten vor Hass. „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!", der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen, „hätten wir dich doch niemals hier aufgenommen! Wären wir doch bloß niemals mit euch Freaks in Verbindung gekommen!" Wie eine Furie stürmte die magere Frau auf den Jungen los, riss ihn in die Luft. Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte, als sich ein dünner Arm um seinen Hals legte, seine Tante ihn mit unmenschlicher Kraft zu würgen begann.

„Tante Petunia!", röchelte der Junge und versuchte verzweifelt zu Atmen zu kommen. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen als er in das vor Wahnsinn verzerrte Gesicht seiner Tante blickte. „Du Freak, wegen dir musste meine Familie sterben!", schrie die Frau immer wieder und wieder.

Das sollte also sein Ende sein? Sollte er wirklich durch dein Hand seiner eigenen Tante den Tod finden. Entsetzt versuchte sich der Junge den Griff seiner Tante zu entziehen, spürte, wie ihn langsam aber sicher die Kraft verließ. Doch mit einem Mal war er frei.

Keuchend wälzte der Junge sich über den Boden, versuchte so viel Luft wie möglich in seine Lungen zu pressen. Unter Tränen sah er in das Antlitz seiner Tante, derren Augen ihn mit einem Mal nachdenklich musterten. „Du bist ein Freak", zischte sie immer noch zornig, doch in ihren Augen lag mit einem Mal Berechnung. „Als Freak kannst du zaubern, also erwecke meinen Mann und meinen Sohn wieder zum Leben." Der Schwarzhaarige rappelte sich mühsam auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann sie nicht mehr zum Leben erwecken", krächzte er und hatte im selben Moment das Gefühl, als würde sein Hals von Innen zerreißen. Seine Tante fixierte ihn zornig. „Natürlich kannst du", fauchte sie gefährlich leise, „du willst es nur nicht!"

Verzweifelt schüttelte der Junge seinen Kopf, sah seine Tante an. „Ich kann es wirklich nicht, Tante Petunia", flüsterte er leise und hielt sich den schmerzenden Hals, „wenn ich es könnte würde ich es tun."

Die Frau maß ihn einen Moment noch mit einem abwägenden Blick, bevor sie wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. „Wozu ist eure ganze Zauberei denn gut, wenn ihr noch nicht einmal ein Menschenleben retten könnt", schrie sie voller Verzweiflung und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wozu ist sie denn dann gut", flüsterte sie noch einmal heiser, während sie kraftlos zu Boden sank. „Es muss doch einfach einen Weg geben." Traurig blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf seine Tante, röchelte noch einmal, senkte betrübt den Kopf. Ja, wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, dass es einen Weg gäbe. Wie gerne hätte er sie alle zurückgeholt! Cedric, Vernon, Dudley und natürlich Sirius.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Sirius.

„Vielleicht gibt es doch eine Möglichkeit", murmelte er leise, doch seine Tante schien ihn verstanden zu haben. Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie ihn vom Boden heraus an, ihre braunen Augen glitzerten. „Was für eine Möglichkeit", hauchte sie leise, schien auf einmal wieder ganz klar im Kopf zu sein.

Der Junge lächelte kläglich, strich sich mit der rechten Hand durch die wuschigen Haare.

„Im Ministerium der Magie gibt es einen Vorhang, ein Tor, durch das man Stimmen hören kann. Eventuell Stimmen von Verstorbenen. Es könnte sein, dass dieses Tor eine Verbindung zur Unterwelt darstellt." Verdattert blickte seine Tante ihn an. „Ein Tor zur Unterwelt", murmelte sie leise, richtete ihren Blick zu Boden, nur um im nächsten Moment entschlossen aufzublicken. „Dann werden wir durch dieses Tor gehen und Vernon und Dudley retten!"

Zerknirscht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich die Verbindung zur Unterwelt ist, Tante Petunia. Selbst wenn, wüsste ich nicht, ob der Weg auch wieder hinausführt!"

Seine Tante schüttelte nur störrisch den Kopf. „Dann werden wir es eben herausfinden", bestimmt sie und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. „Ohne Vernon und Dudley ist mein Leben nicht mehr lebenswert. Entweder werde ich sie retten, oder selber sterben!" Mit großen Augen blickte der Junge seiner Verwandten hinterher, die nun sicheren Schrittes in ihrem Zimmer verschwandt. Das war, das konnte doch eben nicht ihr Ernst gewesen sein! Einfach so durch den Vorhang zu laufen glich einem Selbstmord. Verunsichert strich er sich eine Haarsträhne hinter sein linkes Ohr. Andererseits, was hatten sie noch zu verlieren? Tante Petunia war nun seine einzige, noch lebende Verwandte. Wo sollte er hingehen, wenn auch sie nicht mehr war? Sicher, er konnte zu Ron oder Hermine, aber das war nicht das Selbe. Es war eine Sache von seinen Verwandten abzuhauen, eine andere, keine mehr zu haben. Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen. Andererseits war es seine einzige Chance zu erfahren, was mit Sirius passiert war. Zudem konnte er laut der Prophezeiung nur durch Voldemordts Hand sterben, bzw. dieser durch die seine, das bedeutete, auch wenn er in die Unterwelt gelangte, musste es einfach einen Weg zurück geben. Schließlich war die Prophezeiung auch mächtig genug gewesen, ihn vor Voldemordts Todesfluch zu schützen, da dürfte doch eine Rückkehr aus der Unterwelt auch kein Problem mehr sein.

Entschlossen reckte er sein Kinn hoch und straffte die Schultern. Er würde seine Verwandten und Sirius zurückbringen. Koste dies, was es wollte. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er nun seiner Tante in deren Zimmer. Überrascht beobachtete er, wie die Frau im Nachtschränkchen ihres Mannes stöberte, bevor sie mit einem triumphalen Aufschrei ein Stück Holz in die Höhe hielt. Sein Zauberstab! Den hatte er ja schon fast vergessen gehabt.


End file.
